


Winged Cupid Painted Blind

by afickleintheuniverse



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afickleintheuniverse/pseuds/afickleintheuniverse
Summary: What happened when the fearsome Rhea took her 'little nightflower' on a date?
Relationships: Kyra/Rhea, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 6





	Winged Cupid Painted Blind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToTheStarsWriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToTheStarsWriting/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Find Your Way Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831034) by [ToTheStarsWriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToTheStarsWriting/pseuds/ToTheStarsWriting). 



> A sweet date for our two fierce dragons who are secretly fluffy! A gift to ToTheStarsWriting ❤️

With one last worried glance at Alec, Kyra turned to face the beautiful dragon in front of her, to see her patiently waiting so that they could take flight together. 

Bumping Kyra with her wing, Rhea soon took to the sky, with Kyra close behind. Gliding along the clouds, she took her time to imprint the vision of the goddess she was being allowed to glimpse upon. Soft and silent as the darkness and yet gleaming under the sunlight, Kyra left her speechless, the air around her seemingly charged with intensity. 

Trying to appear natural while ogling someone however, was not an easy task. Soon enough, Kyra caught her staring and looked away shyly.

Almost at the edge of their sanctuary, cradled by the mountains lay a freshwater pond, full of exquisite fishes. More importantly, it had the benefit of being surrounded by tall pines, affording them the luxury of privacy. Soon enough, they landed on the lush green grass inside the clearing. 

Rhea immediately got to work, digging a hole in the soft soil and lining it with some branches. All that time, Kyra merely tilted her head (adorably, of course) and observed her silently. "What are you doing, exactly?" 

Rhea flashes her a grin and mysteriously replied "Wait and watch!" And her mystery was nothing but catching fresh fishes from the pond. All that dramatics for nothing! 

Grumbling something quite similar to ridiculous-show-off, Kyra too ended up sopping wet, however, she did have an armful to show for it! All the fish ended up in the firepit Rhea had made. They were given a crisp roast job and then slowly eaten up by the two dragons who were curled around each other. They seemed inseperable, just like fire and smoke. Their silence spoke verses, and their gazes, volumes. 

Curled under her wing, amid their chatter, she suddenly felt Kyra tense, with her gaze faraway. Rhea understood that her nightflower must be worried about her rider, so she let the embers die and nuzzled under Kyra's chin. When Kyra's attention snapped back to her, she offered up the idea of returning to their base once more. 

On the way back, they chatted about their new favourite little rider Madzie. Kyra told her about how they knew her, and her nickname's origin story. They laughed at Ttu's grumbles about Madzie constantly comparing him to sharks. 

Any uncertainties left in Rhea's mind and heart were banished now. After all the stumbling and fumbling, this piece of her life finally fit. It found strength and solidarity in Kyra's soul piercing eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I desperately hope you like it, dear creator of 'The Dragon Wars' ❤️ Thank you for blessing us with many wonderful fics! Always a big fan.


End file.
